My ChildHood Love
by Melodey.Lomedex.Org XIV
Summary: This Is about when demyx had a heart,and a love.He has stranges dreams about the girl he loved,but they all end XII gets a new member that looks like her,but she remembers everyone but demyx.So now he has to help her reagain her memory of him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok now, before you say anything this is my first story on here. So if you think your story's are all that, and you like to criticize people, I dont want to hear what you have to say. : 3

Chapter One

Shattered memories of the past

As we come into the story its late at night, all the organization members are asleep, in there beds. But in one room not all is so peacfull. Noises can be heard from axel and demyx's room. Somone mumbling somthing of some sort.

"No dont go...dont go!"Its demyx having a dream, or more like a nightmare. Hes noisyness seems to disturb axel, and he wakes up.

"Its late..."he said sitting up. He notices demyx is in hes bed turning on hes sides over and over and over saying

"no dont go, im sorry!" So axel takes the liberty of getting up, and wakeing him up.

"Demy, demyx wake up" he said to demyx shaking hes arm vigourisly.

"MELODEY"demyx yelled and jump up in a cold sweat, and hes hands shaking. Then he turned hes head to see that axel was sitting by hes side just watching the whole thing.

"You had the dream again didnt you?" axel asked, and he put hes hand on demyx's shoulder.

"...yes"and a tear rolled down hes cheek. "I dont understand, were nobody's right" he looked up at axel waiting for a answer.

"Yes, and were not suppost to have hearts" he looked down in discouregment.

"And we dont any memeories of are past right? Well Iv'e been having these dreams about things that happened when we were younger...about when me, you, and larxene we younger, and when we used to live on that island and we would always go down to the shore to hangout and, there was a girl named melodey and, and, and," he started to pour down tears of sadness.

"Its ok, dont cry please!" axel jump up and took a few steps back.

"O... okay" he wiped the tears off hs face, pulled the cover up, and laid down. And axel started to make hes way back to hes bed.

"Oh and axel?"axel tuned hes head."thanks"

"anytime" axel smiled,got in hes bed and went to sleep. Then demyx put hes hands in hes shirt and pulled out a neckless, and said.

"I miss her alot" and opened hes hand to reviel that it was half of a blue heart, and it looked like the other half was with somone he loved dearly."melodey..."

The next morning demyx woke up by himself, he looked at both sides o fthe room to make sure that he truely was the only one in the room. After he did that he got out of hes bed and started hes way to the bathroom to take a shower like he does every morning. But it was different this morning. When he grab the door handle he became very woozy, and started to loose hes balance.

"Why is the room spinning?" he thought to himself and before he knew it he was out like a light on the ground.

To Be Continued...

Yay Its Done! Next chapter is when we get to see what demyx's dreams are 'bout

Leave good reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Haunting Memories

As we come into the story demyx is still out cold on the floor. Its probably been ten minutes since it happened, which means its probably time for somone to come in.

A "knock Knock" came from the the door.

"Hey you up?" It was axel.

"If you are I'm coming in"

and he slowly open the door to see why he didnt get a answer and he saw him on the floor unconscious.

"Demyx!" he yelled while going to hes side. He lifted him up slightly by hes head, and started shaking him vigorously.

"Wake up Dammit! Wake up" But while axel is trying to wake up demyx, lets go into hes head to see whats really going on.

In Demyx's Mind...

Theres was nothing but water, it was like he was drowning. At the surface you can see axel screaming into the water...but there was no sound. He closed hes eyes and thought

"Am I really going to die?" he asked himself, he tried to move but hes body but it wouldnt respond to hes thoughts. Then he heard a females voice ringing in hes ear.

"medy...medy...medy" over and over and over again then he opened hes eyes and said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked the voice and suddenly he saw a light at the surface, and he began to rush up to the top. Then he sprung out of the water gasping for air. Somehow he was in an ocean, struggling to stay on top of the water. Then out of nowere he felt an arm grab him around hes waist and started pulling him to shore but, he was to busy coughing up water to see who it was. The mysterious person pulled him on to shore and laid him under a plam tree. He didnt know what was going on so he closed hes eyes.

Then he heard a familiar voice say "So, Is he going to be ok?" It was a guys voice.

Then another replied."Dont worry she'll kiss him and he'll be all better" This one was a girls voice. Then he felt a force on hes lips, and air coming into hes mouth. So he opened hes eyes and he saw a girl kissing him. And somone behind her said.

"Um I think hes awake!" the boy exclaimed. And her eyes flew opened and she jumped back. And the girl behind her busted out laughing. It was Larxene! But she look younger than the last time demyx saw her. Then he pointed out.

"Larxene! What are you doing here!". larxene stopped and gave demyx a disgusted look.

"My names not larxene dumbass! Its lareen!" she yelled." But I like that name." She said to herself. Then he looked to the side and saw axel standing there with a sligtly confused look on his face. He also looked like he was a few years younger too.

"Axel why does everyone look so young?" demyx said in a cofused tone.

"Um maybe cuze Im 14, lareens 14, melodey is thirteen, and your thirteen also. DUH!

Demyx looked down at himself and noticed that it was true hes was thirteen...again.

I guess you must have gotin hit harder than I thought? And who's axel? My names-" he was cut off by lareen.

"Salean! Ha!" she yelled.

"Your suppost to call me Ale!" he yelled. Then demyx look infront of him and saw a girl sitting with her head hanging low.

He thought to himself."Is it really her?" Then he jump forward and clinged on to the girl and yelled.

"Melodey!" The girl which is suposively named melodey, looked very spacey like shed seen a ghost.

"I missed you" demyx said sqeezing her more tightly. And her face quickly turned scarlet and then he quickly realized that he was being watched by lareen, and ale and let go as fast as he could and looked at the girl. She looked at him also and they sat there starring at each other. She was a beautiful girl, she had hazel hair that went past her ears. In the front she had two strands of hair hanging and the rest was pulled back, and held by two blue hair clips. Two strands of hair were also hanging in front of her ears, and the rest was down. Her eyes were a bueatiful shayed of green, and she was wearing blue tear drop earings. She is also waering a blue heart neckless like demyx's and it looked like she had the other half to it.

Suddenly the silence was broken by ale.

"Hey you guys noticed that it got dark really quickly?" And everyone looked up. It looked like rain clouds.

" Hey lets go I dont the rain to mess up my hair" ale covered hes red spiked hair, as a act to protect it from the soon to be falling rain. So demyx got up helped melodey up and they all started there way home.

"So far, so good" demyx thought as he walked with hes friends down a dark ally. But then out of nowhere he saw a neon shadow jump in front of them.

"Run!" melodey said as she turned the other way to warn the others about the danger that just made its self known. Loud screams of "help" came from the group as they ran down the ally, a trash can bin was laying in the middle of the way, since the were to afraid of getting hurt Lareen, ale, and demyx succesfully hopped over it but since melodey is the clutz of the group she jumps over the bin but her foot hits the bin and she falls to the ground. Since demyx was the only one to notice her cries for help he turns help her. He runs back, and helps her up.

"Thank yo-" she stopped in mid sentence and her eyes grew wide.

"Are you ok?" demyx asked. Silence grew over the ally, then she fell to the ground gasping for air. It had looked like the neon shadow had stabbed melodey in the back and left a large "X" on her back, her heart came out of her back and the neon shadow grabbed it and disaperred.

Then she said I "Thought you promised you would never let anyhting happen to you pretty little flower" she turned her head face demyx which was on the ground beginning cry. Then a veil of darkness surronded melodey and she began to faintly disapeer. Demyx picked her and carried her and carried her out the ally. But the worst was yet to come. When he turned the corner he saw that two other neon shadows had captured ale, and lareen. Then he felt somthing grab hes feet. It was a neon shadow. And ground around them turned pitch black, and the were being pulled into the darkness. Demyx closed hes eyes and held melody tighter as they were all engufled in darkness.

Demyx finally opened hes eyes...he was back and in the water...drowning. He looked down and he saw that melodey was almost completely gone.

"Before I disapear" she held up her half of the heart. And demyx connected hes half to hers. She faintly smiled and disaperred. Then he was rushed back to the surface once more.

Back In The Real World...

He opened hes eyes gasping for air, and he looked to hes side and there was axel sitting there, hes face in hes hands, crying hes eyes out.

"Axel..." he spoke softly. Axel looked up. " I saw here again"he faintly smiled, and closed hes eyes once more.

To Be Continued...

Heres The second chapter yall please leave some reviews. The next chapter somone one from demyxs past pays him a visit in th flesh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

Um Excuse Me Who Are You?

As we come into the story the organization Is having a meeting of some sort...a new member perhapes? All thirteen members walk in to the meetings room throught white doors that lead to fourteen chairs. Each set at different hights

Some high, some low, and theres on thats highest out of all of them in the middle.

"Man, what is it this time!"Demyx groaned from lack of sleep as he walked in with hes partner in crime,axel.

"I heard were going to get a new kid in the group."Axel smiled."I hope its not a dude, cuze so far we've had guys join of all sorts!"

Demyx looked at axel."What do you mean?"

"Emo, Homo, Gay..."Axel continued. But he didnt notice that demyx had froze in mid step.

"...This felling...Its oh so familiar..."demyx thought to himself. Then he began shivering, and rubbing hes arms.

"Dude! Did you notice the sudden change in the air?" Demyx asked the rambling axel.

"No, I hadnt noticed. Ok were was I?...Oh ya! Wierd, Fugly, Short,..." Axel continued going down the list while they walked to there sits and sat waiting for the arrival of there leader Xemnas. Then demyx noticed that axel was still talking.

"Ones with long hair, ones with short hair, ones with dread locks..."axel continued.And demyx asked.

"Are you done?"And axel stood up.

"And out of all of that we get one girl"Axel turns around to attempt to point at larxene but, without knowing the fact that she was standing right behind him talking to marluxia, he turns and knocks larxene to the ground. Marluxia gasp in great shock.

"Oh No"marluxia looked at axel and demyx in great disapointment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, your going to get it now-" before he could finish hes sentence a great roar came from the floor.

"AAAAAAAAXXXXXXXEEEELLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!" It was larxene awaking from her very short nap.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"she roared as she gained her balanced while trying to get up.

"Do want me to help you-"marluxia extended a hand out to help larxene up.

"No I got this"she said in a calm voice. Demyx and axel couldnt help but stand thier with there mouths wide open.

Then Axel began."Oh I thought your were going to-"

Axel was cut off by larxene."DIE YOU BASTARD! DIE!"

She yelled and sent a large bolt of lightning at axel.

"Run!!!" demyx yelled as he ran to the other side of the room to take cover behind hes chair. Then at the corner of hes eye he saw a pink blur.

"Run! Run Away!" It was marluxia running past demyx yelling and waving hes hands in the air to warn the other about the conflict that was quickly turning into a war. The he disaperred into a black portal. As demyx ran he turned hes head to see what was happening.It looked like axel dogded the masive bolt of electricity and pulled out hes weapons, lit it up and started throught them at larxene, which skilly dogded it by barrel rolling to the side and at the same time thew one of her spears at him which hit him in the left arm and started discharging a massive amount of electricity, which was the right amount to knock him out, and he fell to the ground.

Demyx turned he's head too see were he was going, but it was already to late. He practically tackeld one of the members, and they both fell flat over. When demyx nocked over the member he closed eyes(reaction). So he slowly opened hes eyes to see who it was but noticed that he fell right on top of them.

"Are you ok" he looked but the nobody had there hood on so he didnt know who it was.

"Get off of me you, you, FAG!" and he was shoved off immediatly. He noticed that the voice he heard was very familiar but he said not one word. Got up, and xemnas was standing right in front of him with a look that said _great troubles here!_

Demyx extended a hand to the member but was qiuckly denied. Hes hand was slapped.

"I dont need your help! How can I trust you when you didnt even help me the last time!" the member yelled which grasped the attention of the others, which was a benifit for xemnas becuase he didnt have to yell to get there attention this time. So demyx left the heated member walked over to the unconciouse axel and started to pick him up.

"As you can tell we have a new member joining are organization today.

Then the member removed the hood. Demyx had picked up axel and turned to see who it was but froze when he saw "her" face. It was a girl! Her hair was brown hair, two strands of hair in the front and the rest was pulled back and was held by two blue hair clips and some hair was infront of her ears. And the rest was down. She had a stunning, brown complexion. she had narrow green eyes with a long black eyelash at the end of both eyes. She had blue tear drop earings on. And a face that said _I'm lonely somone be my friend_.

When demyx saw her hes eyes grew wide and he dropped axel which still had'nt recovered from hes electricution, and he spoke softly

"Is it really...her? From my dream?"

"So since you havnt discovered your power yet I'll will put you into a group of four so you can train" xemnas looked around for hes first victim.

"Larxene, since you love to fight you will help lomedex with discovering her power. And dont be to hard she's still a child" he laid hes hand on the top of the of her head and she smilied evily.

"Yah larxene hope you still dont have that terrible temper" lomedex mock.

"Excuse me?" he reddend in the face.

"Now, now dont start anything again" xemnas teased, and larxene folded her arms. And at the top of hes head he called out to more people.

"Axel, and roxas" he looked around to see if the two were present but he saw axel getting up from the floor. "So I guess roxas hasn't come back from hes mission.I see I'm going to have to improvise. Ok then Demyx you will take roxas place." and demyx looked up at xemnas in pure shock.

"Me!" so axel larxene dragged demyx to lomedex.

"So youll have to share your room also untill the renovations are complete" xemnas added opened a portal an disappered.

"I hope you wont screw up again!" lomedex glared at demyx. Larxene and axel let go of him and demyx looked to hes feet and pulled out a necklace, but it had half a heart, a blue heart.

"melodey.." he wisperred. Then lomedex's eyes grew wide she grabbed the back of her head in pain and fell to the floor. Demyx and the others rushed to her side and she looked up.

"Um excuse me who are you?"

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

The Power Revieled

So were we left off is when demyx was at the side of lomedex's side and she asked who demyxs was.

"Um excuse me, who are you?" demyx looked at larxene then axel and back at lomedex.

"What didnt you just- I mean - what?" he stuttered. Then helped her up.

"So what am I suppost to do first?" she looked at axel.

"Well basicly right now lover boy is suppost to be showing you to your room" he walked past lomedex and axel and walked down the hallway. And the otheres followed.

At there destination...

"Wow this place is huge!" lomedex exclaimed walking around the room in circles looking at everything in the room.

"You like it don't you?" demyx smilled. Then he walked to a empty bed. "And this is your bed" then she stopped and walked over to the bed.

"Bed?" she looked up at demyx. "Whats a bed?" she turned and looked at larxene and axel.

"Your seriouse! You dont know what a bed is?!" axel exclaimed and turned to look at larxene with a questioning look.

"How the hell should I know why the girl doesnt know what a bed is" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well ya see. Beds are used for sleeping on." he explained.

"Sleep?"

"Yah sleep! And for sitting on also and alot of others things too!" he smilled.

"And other _special_ things also" axel whisppered in demyx's ear. Then demyx jumped back.

"Stop that! Its starting to get really freaky!" he started blushing. Then larxene butted in.

"While you to idiots act like the pompous perverts that you are I'll take lomedex outside so we can train k?" She grabbed lomedex by the arm and took her out the room.

Outside in the courtyard...

So you wanna find out what your power is, right?" larxene grinned evilly.

"Yes please help me find it" lomedex smiled.

"Ok then" then she flew toward lomedex holding a dagger in her hand. lomedex gasp and doged larxenne and fell on the ground.

"what are you doing!?" lomedex yelled. then larxenne turned around and said.

"well since I dont know how to tell you to find it-" another dagger appered in her hand. "I'll have to beat it out of you untill you find it yourself!" and she flew torwards lomedex once again. Then demyx and axel ran throught the courtyards doors and over to the area were lomedex and larxene are. larxene was charging at lomedex everytime she dogde larxenes attacks over and over she dogde her. then when lomedex ran to a tree larxene spun around and daggers flew all over the place and pined down everything in the daggers path and lomedex was pinned down on the tree. Even axel and demyx were pinned on to the ground. Then larxenne charged to the tree were lomedex, then demyx lifted hes head and cried out.

"Melodey!" as if he was having the dream again. Cuze he knew lomedex couldnt stand a chance against larxenne. Larxenne would kill anyone or anything if she had the chance and have no shame of it. Then lomedex's eyes grew wide and she let out a loud peircing screech. And all time stopped. Lomedex had frozen time all by herself. Larxenne was frozen in the air, demyx was frozen with hes head still up. And axel was also frozen.

"What happened?" then she looked at the daggeres that had her pinned to the tree and said. "Let me go" and sure enough the daggers fell off and she fell to the ground. Then she ran to demyx's side, and she laid her hand on her cheek and she let a tear fall on hes face. Then everything started moving again. Larxenne flew into the tree, demyx finished yelling then noticed that lomedex was'nt on the tree and that she was sitting right next to him.

"How did you do that?" demx questioned lomedex.

"I made everyone stop moving" she smilled then axel yelled.

"Watch out!" then lomedex turned around and a dagger was heading torwards her and she let out another peircing screech but this time time didnt stop the dagger froze in mid place right infront of lomedex's face then she yelled.

"Go away!" and the dagger was covered in a blue light, turned around and flew at larxenne which pinned her right sleeve on the tree. And larxenne yelled.

"How did you do that? That must mean" she was cut off

"She has the power over controlling things" demyx explained un-pinning himself from the ground. "So now all we have to do is figure out what you weapon is and well get your organization name" demyx explained while un-pinning axel off the ground.

"A name?" lomedex said in her sweet innocent voice. Then demyx un-pinned larxenne and walked to the door.

"Are you coming?" he smiled. Lomedex got up and walked throught the door.

In the weaponry room...

The room had a wall full of all sorts of weapons. Big ones, little ones, and even wierd ones. Lomedex looked around at the wall and spotted a baby blue colored harp.

"I want that one!" she pointed at the harp.

"thats really not much of a weapon if ya ask me" axel shrugged hes shoulders. Then lomedex walked up to the harp with wide eyes as If she was fascinated by it.

"You sure this is the one?" demyx put hes hand on her shoulder softly.

"Yep!" lomedex faced demyx and smiled.

"Ok so all we have to do is figure out how to consintrate your power into a harp" larxenne walked torwards the harp and grabbed it off the wall and set it on the floor. She turned to the guys that had the jaws on the floor also.

"H-how did you pick up that huge harp that easily!?" demyx and axel exclaimed.

"Its looks heavy but its not all that heavy, well to me anyways" she shrugged her shoulders. "Ok try it out" she turned to lomedex which had already put her fingers on the strings and started playing notes. Then she closed her eyes and started playing like a pro harp player. Then a blue veil appered around her as if a sheild was formed. Then she stopped and looked at the three.

"Wow that was BEAUTIFUL!" larxenne exclaimed after coming out of a daze.

"Yah just like old times" demyx smiled softly.

"The Controlling Melody" axel said to himself. Then he snapped hes fingers. " Ive got it!" then lomedex walked torwards axel.

"got what?"

" Your name will be the controlling melody!" axel pointed hes finger in the air.

"I like that name" she smiled then looked demyx.

"Yep that name suits her well" he thought to himself.

To Be Continued...

Hi people! I've come up with a idea! In the later chapters lomedex finds her guardian that she had before she became a nobody and Ineed some help on what It should look like. It apperes as a harmless ocean blue colored rabbit but when It transforms it turns into a human boy well from apperance but I need some help on what hes outfit should be and what hes name should be also. Hes some stuff to help you with the outfit If your interested.

Top:

Bottom:

Weapon:

Shoes:

Hair Color/Style:

Wings:

If your interested send my a review with some ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Lomedex: Melodey. XIV doesnt own anything but the lovely but clumsy Lomedex and Melodey.

Axel: In this chapter demyx has a near death inccident.

Demyx: I really didn't like this chapter...

Melodey. XIV: Its My story! And just for that remark Im going to let axel burn you next chapter

(axel laughes evily)

Demyx:...I'll shut up

Roxas walks in

Roxas: Hhhhhheeeeeyyyyy! This Isnt the bathroom!

everyone swaetdrops.

Lomedex: make sure to send a review or I'll do the same thing I did to demyx to you! (she tries to act evil but fails)

everyone sweatdropps again.

Chp 5

The Controlling Melody

As we come in larxenne, axel, demyx, and lomedex are explaining to the superior what happened in the courtyard and, what lomedex's power is and, her power/weapon is.

"So the controlling melody? Mmmmm I like that name." Xemnas snapped hes fingers but, nothing happened. Well thats what the four nobodies thought.

"So now on your name well be the contolling melody. Demyx go show lomedex to the hallway of reconization then, take her to her room. Axel and Larxenne you are dismissed." A portal opened and larxenne and axel walked into it and disaperred. Then demyx walked into a hallway and lomedex followed. They walked into a long hallway and there were 14 pillars. they had plaques hanging on the front of them and the were glowing blue. Demyx walked to the last one and lomedex followed.

"This is your plaque" demyx pointed at it and he began to read.

"Number 14, Lomedex the controlling melody. Power: Able to Controll Time, People and, Objects. Weapon: Harp." then demyx turned to lomedex.

"So time, people, and objects ey? Well thats a deadly combination of things to be able to controll. But dont worry once you train for a while your skills will improve and soo will you power" he smiled softly.

"Improve? What does that mean?" lomedex looked at demyx.

"I see weve got alot to teach you" he rubbed the back of hes head and sweatdropped.

"Ok well can you help me improve?" she ask demyx with a look that said _please be my friend._

"Oh umm ok" he started blushing.

"Well its starting to get late we should get back to our room." he smilled opened a portal. And grabbed lomedex's hand, dragged her into the portal and disaperred.

Later that night...

Demyx was in hes bed staring out the window thinking about hes dream.

"I wonder If the girl from my dream is actually lomedex?" he thought to himself. Then he felt somthing pressed up against him. Then he felt somones arms wrap around hes waist.

"What is this!?!" he said to himself, then he turned over slowly. It was lomedex she had got out of her bed, got in demyx's bed, and had wrapped her arms around him tightly but, it looked like she had slept walked her way over there because her eyes were closed as if she was still asleep. Then she started to get closer than before. Demyx started to sweat heavily, and before he knew it hes breast were pressed up against him and, he started pouring down sweat.

"Umm lomedex Gulp wh-what are you d-doing?" demyx stutered. Then she started raising her head up slowly acting as if she was about to kiss him. Demyx lowered hes head also. Then when lomedex was about to kiss him she spoke softly.

"Why?" when she said that demyx's eyes grew wide and he pushed lomedex off the bed. Obviously it spooked him and he did the first thing that came to mind. And a loud thud came from the floor. Demyx didnt kmnow if he should just turn over and go back to sleep knowing that lomedex was hurt or, look at the floor and she if she was hurt. So he decided to see If she was hurt. He slowly creeped over to the other side bed just incase she might come up swinging and he would have enough time to get out the way. But before he looked at the floor lomedex stood up. Her head was hanging low so her long brown had creat a veil over her face. And her body looke pail and lifeless like a rag doll.

"Are you ok?" demyx reached hes hand torwards her as a attempt to grab her hand. The he was flung at the wall and hit fell to the ground. He grabbed the back of hes head in pain and looked up. There was a blue barrier around her. What happened is when he was about to touch lomedex the barrier was invisible then, when he touch it it repield him and flung him to the wall.

"This must be part of her power" he said to himself. Then she started walking slowly torwards demyx.

"wait stop!" he cried out. Lomedex ignored him and pillows off there beds started glowing blue and flew at demyx. Beating him with a greater force everytime a pillow hit him. So he summind hes sitar and started to attack back.

"Dance Water Dance!" he yelled and bubbles of water appered and knock the pillows out of the air. Then at lomedex but he barrier was to strong and repilled the attack and back at demyx wich skillfully dogded them.

"Melodious Aqua" He cried out and raised hes hand in the air. But before he could stroke the next attack lomedex yelled.

"Freeze!" and demyx froze in mid place glowing blue. "Dismiss your weapon!" and demyx put hes hand out holding the sitar and it disappered. "Straighten UP!" and demyx stood straight as if he was in boot camp, and he got and order from the sargent. Lomedex then walked to demyx and stood right infront of him. It grew quite, very quite. Then lomedex wrapped her arms around him and the blue aroura was dismissed.

"Whats wr-"

"Why! Why did you do that!" She cried out to demyx. Demyx had know Idea what she talking about but he felt a little sympathy wash over him. So he moved the hair from her face, he saw that she was pouring down tears of sorrow, fear, and anger, and her eyes were different again they were a different color and her eyelashes were longer also. He couldnt help but feel sorry for her even though he didnt know what to do. So he grabbed her and tighter as every second passed.

"Melodey why are you like this?" he asked in tone of sorrow. Then lomedex back away and grabbed her head in pain and started yelling in pain demyx ran to her side and she collasped. And all grew quite he picked her up and romoved the hair out of her face she was out cold so he carried her to her bed, lay her down, pulled up the cover and stood there looking at her face. He noticed that her face was different again and her skin wasnt as pail.

"What is wrong with her" He got on hes kness and laid he arms on her bed and rest hes head on hes arms. He eyes started to grow heavy.

"If I yawn stay here yawn theres no tellen what would happen..."

To Be Continued...

Axel: Ya know what I enjoyed thids chapter (smiles evily)

Demyx: How can you just sit there and let her beat me like that!

Melodey. XIV: Easly like this (sits in a chair and folds her arms)

demyx sweatdropps. Then roxas walks out of the room next door into the room were everyone is.

Roxas: Hey guys I fond the bathroom.

then roxas left the room with a long trail of toilet paper stuck to hes boot. And everyone burst out laughing when hee was out the room.

Lomedex: Het guys that wasnt the bathroom.

everyone: 0.o


	6. Chapter 6

Axel: Melodey. XIV doesnt own anything but melodey and lomedex.

Lomedex&Roxas: I wanted to say that!

Xigbar: Isnt this the chapter when axel is suppost to burn demyx?

Melodey. XIV: Really I had forgot about that (she snaps her fingers) Now he does!

Axel: Whoppie!

Demyx whimperes

marluxia walks in cradeling a poted plant.

Marluxia: Now be a good pretty and mommys going to-

He looks up to notice that everyone was staring at him with a shocked and digusted look on there faces.

Roxas: Mommy!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chp 6

Uh Oh

The Next Morning demyx woke up in a empty room

"...What time Is It?" demyx asked himself half-sleep still in the same place hes was when he fell asleep. Then he look up and he noticed that lomedex's bed was empty. Hes eyes widend In fear.

In Axel's room aaaaalllllllll the way on the other side of the castle...

"So what you do you stick this under a sit and wait for somone to sit on it" axel handed lomedex a whoppie cushin.

"And laugh your head off right?" lomedex smiled at axel.

"Yah, and with this"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A scream echoed through th hallways of the castle.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake finally" axel smirked.

"Who was that?" lomedex glanced at axel

"Oh that was demyx wakeing up. Hes does that alot"

"Is he in pain?"

"Nah he'll be all right"

Then they could here footsteps rushing down the hallway. Then all grew quite an you could here people mumbling somthing outside the door. Then the door swung open to reveil xibgar holding demyx by the shirt, demyx was kicking hes feet as like a dog does when hes running in hes sleep.

"Come on xiggy let me go theres no telln what bad stuff axel's done to lomedex!" demyx whinned. Demyx looked up at axel and lomedex and noitced that they werent doing anything bad well they were just looking through axel big box of pranks.

"I believe this belongs to you" xigbar dropped demyx and he fell to the ground.

"oowww" he grabbed the back of hes head in pain.

"She ok demmy! She just came in my room and woke me up so I dediced that since that I have know reason to yell at somone as kind as her I got up, and found somthing for use to do since everyone else was sleep" as stated.

"So... you have a soft spot for are new member" xigbar smilled at axel.

"No I dont" axel reddend in the face.

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

So the continued for about three minutes then, lomedex walked over to xigbar and looked at him with her adorable wide eyes. Xigbar couldnt help but adore her cuteness.

"Well your right she sure is cute" xigbar rubbed hes hand on the top of her head as a sign of acknowlegdment.

"Hey has anyone seen roxasm lately" axel butted in.

"No" demyx and xigbar said in unision. Then they heard footsteps and, somone maoning in pain. They all walked in the hallway and saw roxas walking down the hallway with hes head hung low and, hes hands in hes pockets. Cursing like a sailor, xigbar noticed that hes was in hes on little world(again) and tripped him as he came near the group off nobodies. But instead of tripping roxas and him falling flat on hes face and him laughing till he started crying. He fell right on lomedex, knocking them both to the floor. roxas opened hes eyes since he closed them when he was tripped(reaction) he raised himself slightly to get a good view but all he saw was chest and hair. So he jumped off of lomedex and begged for forgiveness.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry marluxia please forgive me I wasnt paying attention" everyone sweatdropped. Then he noticead that wasnt who he thought.

"It a girl!" he thought in hes head. Then she raised her head which also moved the hair out of her face.

"Not just a girl. A hot one!" he said looking at her up and down. "Wait did I say that out loud" he blushed.

"Yes" all the guys said. Then lomedex scooted torwards roxas and grabbed hes arm and raised the sleeve.

"Your Hurt" she said sympathecticly. Then roxas looked at her face and hes eyes went down and locked on her chest and hes face redenned.

"Stop starring!" They guys yelled.

"Stay here" lomedex ran into axels room and started throwing stuff out th room. "Were is it!" she said to herself. She threw a pillow into the hallway which hit the wall. A fire put-out thingy(man you gotta love my vocabulary D) which hit axel on the back of the head while he was scolding roxas for looking at lomedex's chest. She threw a stuffed animal which landed in xigbars hands.

"MR. WUFFLES!" he held the stuffed brown bear in the air which had a eye-pach and cloak like xigbars. Everyone once again sweatdropped.

"you have a tedddybear?" demyx mocked the esctatic xigbar.

"...0.o..." xigbar did nothing but put the bear in hes claok and walked of.

Then she threw a diary and it hit roxas in the face.

"Ow!" he looked down. "I think I found axel's diary guys!" Demyx scooted over to roxas and xigbar came rushing down the hallway back to were roxas and demyx were sitting on the floor and bent over to read the diary.

"Dear diary" roxas looked up at axel and noticead axel was out cold from getting hit. And looked back at the diary.

"Im sick and tired of waking up to demyx's whinning about hes dreams so I told xemnas about it and he gave demyx a new room which is tottally UNFAIR!" roxas said in a girly voice and he turned the page.

"Dear Diary, Today we got a new girl her name is lomedex and she's a total BABE! I mean Come on her hair, her eyes, her HUGE BOOBS! And that butt! I mean I wouldnt mind being alone with her in a forest at all!" No one spoke a word when roxas stopped and you could hear is lomedex mumbling to herself about a first aid kit and some other stuff. And they all burst out laughing with no controll what so ever. Xigbar was rolling on the floor, roxas was kicking hes feet and banging hes hand on the floor, and demyx was sitting there with a scarlet face after listening to roxas read axels diary. Basically he put 2 and 2 together and figured out what he ment. Then the tempurature began to rise and everyone stopped and looked at axel.

He finally woke up and was hoter than hell.

"Ummm" roxas nervously spoke. Then axel was ingulfed in flames and was about to exploud in flames. Then lomedex ran in the hallway.

"I found the first aid kit!" but it was to late the whole hallway was ingulfed in flames.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!"

Outside in the garden...

Marluxia was hummig to himself, gardening as usual then it happened.

KABOOM!!

A portion of the roof blew up in flames.

"AHHHHHHHH OMG OMG OMG!" Marluxia screamed while running around in circles. Then balls of fire came crashing into hes garden.

"MY PRETTIES!!!!" He yelled while diving into hes garden as a act to protect hes flowers but then hes hair cut on fire.

"MY HAIR!" he yelled while running around in circles which was a stupied idea because it was burning more of hes hair by the second.

"AAAAXXXXELLLLLLLL!" xemnas screamed from inside the castle.

"Uh oh" marluxia calmly spoke whille combing hes fingers through hes short burnt hair.

to be contiued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melodey. XIV starts laughing her head.

Melodey. XIV: I cant believe yall did that!(starts crakin up) I didnt see that coming and Im the writer!

Roxas, Xigbar, Demyx, Axel: Ah Shut Up Already!

Melodey. XIV: But once again Im sorry lomedex for letting you get caught up in this!(she got on her knees and begge for forgiveness)

Lomedex: Its ok I like my new hair!

she smilled and looked at axel which was red in the face.

Lomedex: Are you ok?

She lay he hand on axels shoulder and he hair burst in flames.

Xigbar: Ahhh fire what ever shall we do? he said sarcasticly. Put demyx was to busy talking to marluxia to notice.

Roxas: Fire! he yelled in demyx ear which spooked him

Demyx: DANCE WATER DANCE! And the filled with water


	7. Chapter 7

Marluxia: Melodey. XIV owns nothing but melodey and lomedex Yay! Now were are my sunflower seeds?

maluxia put hand infront of Melodey. XIV's face.

Axel: You really are stupied! She only said that so you can say that disclaimer since vexen isnt here.

Melodey. XIV: I did too get them! Here.

Marluxia:... this are the kind you eat. I wanted the ones you plant

Melodey. XIV: Oh my bad!

Zexion: I'll take them.

Everyone looks at him strangely.

Demyx: When did you get here?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp 7

What did you say?

It was 2 monthes after the incindent with axel blowing up the roof. Axel got in big trouble with the superiour so he told the workers that axel would fix the roof all by himself with nothing but a hammer and, some nails. He had to get the wood by himself also. Roxas was banned from going into axel room for two monthes(which ended today) and he had to clean up the hallway wear it happened too. Marluxia's hair recovered form the fire with the help of xemnas's miracle hair growth shampoo and conditioner. Roxas an axel also had to replant all of marluxia's "pretties".

Xigbar, mr. wuffles, and demyx made it out barely alive with 3rd degree burns and barely any hair. Mr.Wuffles also lost a paw but was qiuckly fixed with xigbar's sewing kit. And last but not leest lomedex. She made it out barely alive also. the shock of it all but her into a coma for 5 weeks but quickly recovered shortly after she woke up. She's been in vexion's lab since she woke up getting tested for any side affects of the explosine besides 3rd degree burns, and hair lose. But then vexion had to go on a buisness trip with the superior so, zexion has been caring for her, Which gave him the oppertunity to teach her how to speak properly. But the whole time demyx, larxene and xigbar have been standing infront of the lab patiently waiting for lomedex to come out.

"Come on! Open up already!" demyx banged hes head on the door rapidly.

"You Idiot! Cant you tell that hes busy helping lomedex recover from her injuries! You cant rush things like that!" xigbar explained.

"Excatly!" larxene pulled demyx away from the door so he could stop banging hes head on the frame before he needed medical attention also.

"But she's been In there for 5 weeks and zexion wont let me come in!" he whinned.

"Then why dont you go bother roxas or axel?" xigbar sighed.

"Maybe because roxas and axel are replanting marluxia's pretties!" larxene retorted.

"Oh...I forgot about that"

"Wow I see were growing old and are starting to lose are memory eh?" larxene teased.

"I told you I'm not an old man!"

"Sure does'nt look like it" Then the door opened and zexion was standing at the entrance.

"If I let you in to see lomedex will you shut up!" zexion waited for a answer.

"Duh!" and all three of them walked in. The room was quite and peaceful, a perfect place for studying somthing important. Then In the back of the room was lomedex laying comfortably on a couch asleep.

"She resting right now but in about a hour or two she should be awake ready to assit you"

"YAY!"Demyx squealed.

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" everyoned shhhhd in unision.

"Oh sorry"

"So I did some testing and she's perfectly find from what I fond in the results but I wasnt able to find out much about her because vexion wasnt around to assit me in my work so I you want to find out more about her you have to wait ti'll he returns from hes trip."

"Trip?" everyone said in unision. Then they heard loud footsteps rushing down the hallway. It was axel. He had ran into the room panting from running all over the castle.

"What is it axel? Arn't you suppose to planting marluxia's pretties?"zexion asked the panting axel.

"The superior Is gone and we have the WHOLE castle to are selfs!" axel said with open arms.

"What did you say?" they all said in unision.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel: WHOOPIE! House party!

Demyx: I've noticead that your the only person that hasnt told lomedex that your sorry for the exsplosin and you caused It.

Axel: I did not! Roxas was the one that read my diary! (And he pointed at roxas)

Roxas: Yah but lomedex was going through axel's stuff throwing It everywhere and It hit me on my head and It opened when It feel and xigbar was looking at It anyways so It was bound to happen.(He pointed at xigbar)

Xigbar: Hey, It was there just wanting to be read!(he sat there pouring down sweat knowing that he was guilty)

Axel: Anyways(he looked at lomedex that was eating a chocolate bar) look I'm sorry ok?(then he noticed that she had chocolate on her cheek) You've got somthing on your cheek there.

Lomedex:(starts blushing) I do! Oh man that embarrassing!

Axel: I'll get It.

He then kissed her on the spot were the chocolete was.

Everyone: 0.0

He then sat back up and licked hes lips.

Axel: Thanks for the snack

Xigbar,Marluxia,Roxas,Demyx: THATS IT!

And they all jumped axel, which lead to a huge fist fight.

larxene, lomedex.melodey. org XIV,and lomedex sweatdropped.


	8. Chapter 8

Axel: The author of this story owns nothing but lomedex and melodey. Now can I get back to the party now?

Melodey. XIV: Only If you can convince roxas to read the next disclaimer. And to let me in the party.

Axel: DEAL! You know roxas would do anything for hes axel waxelhe said in a baby voice

He then pinched roxas cheeked. Roxas said nothing and just glared at axel obviously still mad at him for blowing up the place causing him to lose most of hes hair and, he had to clean the mess.

Chp 8

House Party!!!!!!!

Since the superior was gone on a trip with vexion axel took the liberty of throwing a party to celabrate the fact that he wasnt there, and wasnt going to be there for a week.

In the Lab...

You can here the loud music from all the way in the lab which is on the thirteenth floor(out of fourteen) and the living room was on the second floor.

"I cant cosentrate with all that racket down there this is just rediculouse!" zexion said to himself while reading a book.

"Wow she's so pretty when she sleeps" zexion looked up and at lomedex wich was soundly asleep. Then he heard a loud

KABOOM!

It sounded like It came from downstairs.

"I cant read like this!" so zexion quitely shut the book, sat it on the table, opened a portal and went in it.

In the livingroom/Partyroom...

A portal opened and zexion walked out.

"...GASP!"

The room was filled with bright lights of all colors. Red, Orange, Blue, Pink, Purple, Green, Yellow, shown through the room. There were speakers all over the room and there was a turntable on a platform in the middle of the room and believe It or not demyx was the DJ and hes was playing and mixing parts of Pump It by the blackeyed peas and london brigde by fergie. And actually It sounded pretty good. There was a bar on one side of the room which had cabnites filled with Whiskey, Beer, Vocka. Basically It had everything you could think of. But This Is REALY wierd marluxia was the one behind the counter with a tag on hes cloak that read.

_Yes I work At A Bar!_

And sure enough luxord, xigbar, and xaldid were all over there drunk. On the dance floor everyone else was dancing there heads off even saix was dancing and he even had a bottle of tequilla in hes hand chugging it every chance he got.

"Woooo Look At me I the Superior" he slurred while posing like a model. Then he jump on top of the bar and walked down it like It was a runway strutn hes stuff.

"AXEL!!!!" zexion cried out and sure enough there was axel making hes way to zexion as drunk as can be.

"Hey buddy you finally decided to join the party" he slurred. Then he called roxas over there and sure enough the 15-year old was drunk also everytime he took a step he stumbled and almost fell over.

"Hey zexy! Why dont you get somthing to drink?" Then roxas put hes hand over hes mouth and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. All you could here is him throwing up.

"Why Is roxas drunk! He Is only 15 and hes body isnt able to handle the kind of stuff" Zexion scolded axel.

"Well I thought It be funny and besides" he pulled out huge bottled of whiskey and started pouring in zexions mouth.

"You need to relaxe" then zexions eyes grew wide and he ran torwards the crowd of drunk nobodies yelling.

"Free at last! Me and my people are free at last!"

"Thats all he needed?"

suddenly a girl with short black hair with tan skin in a blue tup top and a black mini skirt in pink bunnie slippers hopped on the punch bowl table, kicked the punch bowl off the table and yelled.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! We should throw parties like this more often" then axel jumped on the table with her and they danced like the drunk people they were.

3 Hours Later...

Looks like roxas was still in the bathroom tossing hes cookies. Dang! I guess the little guy couldnt take it! So everyone was still dancing but this time demyx had set up a stag and the lights flew on and behind the curtain you could see three people two of them were standing there with guitars and one was at the drums. Then the curtain raised up. It was demyx, axel and, marluxia. Demyx and Axel walked up the microphone and played a few notes.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Axel yelled and they started playing.

"I'm gonna make you bend and break" Axel Began.

"(It sends you to me without wait)" Demyx Echoed.

"Say a prayer but let the good times roll"

"In case God doesn't show"

"(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)"

"And I want these words to make things right"

"But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life"

""Who does he think he is?"

"If that's the worst you got"

"Better put your fingers back to the keys"

But before axel could sing the next line of thanks for the memories by fall out boy the music stopped and he saw lomedex at the entrence of the room and everyone turned around.

"Whats going on?" she said sheepishly while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She walk on the stage and looked at the guys on stage and then at the crowd and back at axel.

"What are you playing?"

"Thanks for the memories by fall out boy, why?" then her eyes widend and she yelled out.

"THEN LETS PARTY!!!" Then music resumed and she jumped in the crowd and started to crowd surf.

"One night and one more time"

"Thanks for the memories"

"even though they weren't so great"

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

"One night, yeah, and one more time"

"Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories"

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Then while lomedex was crowd surfing she closed her eyes and thought

"This Is the best night of my life" then she opened her eyes and somone how she was standing back on the stage. And demyx handed hes guitar to lomedex and whisperred in her ear.

"I know you can do it" and stepped to the side. Then out of nowhere she started playing demyx's part In the song.

"Been looking forward to the future"

"But my eyesight is going bad"

"And this crystal ball"

"It's always cloudy except for"

"When you look into the past"

"(look into the past)"

"One night stand"

"(one night stand off)"

"Wow the girl In the panda printed pj's can really play" axel thought to himself.

"Thanks for the memories"

"even though they weren't so great"

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

"One night, yeah, and one more time"

"Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories"

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

"Guitar Solo!" Axel poiten at lomedex and the spotlight showed on her and she played her part. She was playn like a pro. Even better than demyx 0.o. Then she started spinning around like the guy does in the video.

"Ima Wild Party Animal!" lomedex yelled in the mic and then joined axel in singing the song.

2 minutes later...

Roars of appluas from drunk nobodies filled the room when they ended the song. And the lights went off on the stage and marluxia, lomedex, and axel walked behind the curtain.

"You were Amazing! I didnt no you had It in ya!" axel patted lomedex on the back. Then larxene ran in and snaped a few pictures of the two.

"Get That Damn Camera out my face!" Axel put his hand infront of hes face.

"Thanks! Hey has anyone seen roxas?"

In the bathroom...

Roxas was out cold face down in the toilet filled with,... well you know, blowing bubbles. The boy threw up so much he made himself tired and fell asleep.

"I have a pretty good Idea where he is" axel smilled.

To Be Contiued...

Melodey. XIV: HI! people! Oww my head hurts! If you were wondering who the girl in the bunny slippers was It was me! Yah axel let me in free and I got drunk!

Axel: Yah we had one hell of a time partyn!

Lomedex: Yah expecially when I was crowd sufing!

Meldodey.Lomedex. Org XIV: Thats who kick me on the back of my head! (I pointed at lomedex which was susprised.)

Lomedex: Sorry I didnt know what was happening really

then axel jumped between us.

Axel: girls, girls, beatiful girls like yourselfs should be acting like this and he winked at us. And Lomedex and I then grabbed hes ears.

Lomedex & Melodey. XIV: Were not falling for that again!

Axel: Sorry, sorry! (and he fell to the floor rubbing hes ears) Hey Is roxas still In the bathroom.

In the downstairs bathroom...

Roxas regained concusness and raised he from out of the toilet.

Roxas: (sniffs the air wipes he face with hes and looks in the toilet with wide eyes. Basically he put 2 and 2 together.)

Oh My God This Is-


	9. Chapter 9

If you've read the last chapter you remeber that axel threw a house/castle party since the superior and vexion wernt there to wacth over them. And they danced, got drunk, and enjoyed themselves, will except roxas -.-;. So this chapter Is about the after math of the party.

Lomedex : Lomedex: Melodey. XIV doesnt own anything but melodey and lomedex.

Melodey. XIV sweatdrops.

Melodey. XIV : Dang! your making It sound like I'm poor or somthing!

Demyx: Well Its true! demyx smiles.

Melodey. XIV glares at demyx.

Axel: Hey I wonder If Roxas ever did come out that bathroom?

Melodey. XIV: Well It looks like you broke your promise cause roxas was suppost to read that. Looks like you'll have to make It up to me. Somehow... Demyx come here for a minute.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp 9

Busted On MySpace!?

As we come In everything Is back In its proper place. After the party was over everyone decided to clean up instead having to deal with xemnas and hes 40 hour long lecturre. So everyone Is in there sleep with hangovers of all types, exspecially luxurd, xigbar, xaldin, and saix since there the oldest out of the org that was there. The only persons that was awake was lomedex and demyx(they were the only ones that didnt get drunk) and they were down stairs in the kitchen eating breakest.

"Wow I didnt know you could play the guitar like that" demyx said between bites of hes raisen bagel.

"Yah I didnt know It either. It was like somthing came over me and I just started playing all of a sudden."

"Yah I kinda think that you play better than me" demyx thought to himself. Then there were inturrupted by a shirtless axel.

"Hey guys!" he walked in and poured a cup of coffee. "And how's my queen of rock doing?" he pinched lomedex's cheek and looked at demyx which was red in the face.

"I'm fine" she rubbed her now red cheek after axel let go and her eyes slowly started to lower and she stared at axel shirtless body and began to blushed furiously.

"I see that you've noticed that Ive been working out?" axel smiled one once agian looked at demyx which was had steam coming out of hes ears. Axel knew that demyx was was jealouse out of hes mind when lomedex would talk to him when he was around. So he took this oppurtunity to flirt hes ass off.

"You wanna fell my 6-pack?" axel sat hes cup of coffee down and looked at lomedex's now scarlet face.

"...O-ok" she got up and lay her on hes rock hard 6-pack. "Yah there pretty hard." she smilled. Then zexion walked in.

"I see he has finally awaken from the dead" demyx teased. Zexion looked at demyx and everyone noticead that hes skin was very pail. He had huge bags under hes eyes. Wow It really looked like he had awaken from the dead o.O.

"Shut Up" zexion said in a stiff annoyed voice. Obviously he was still mad at axel for getting him drunk. He walkes to the coffe pot, poured himself a cup and opened a window. A brezze came through.

"Heres my chance" axel thought. Then axel bear hugged lomedex and tightned hes grip. He looked up at demyx which had hes wide open in shock.

"Brrrrr Its cold!" axel tighted the hugged. Demyx jaw hit the floor.

"Well put tour shirt back on then" zexion sweatdropped.

"But Its hot" axel whinned.

"But Its the middle november" everyone sweatdropped and axel let go of lomedex.

SWOOSH! the front door flew opened. Yah I used swoosh! Its all I had at the moment! But thats besides the point.

Then the door flew open and the superior and vexion walked in.

"Do I really have to pack these bags" vexion whinned while hauling 13(oh the irony) suitcases on hes back. But xemnas would just turn around and glare at him and keep walking. Then he stopped infront and axel quickly let go lomedex. Then he looked down at lomedex.

"I see your hair has grown since the fire" and he glared at axel. And walked off.

"Whats wrong with him?" axel asked for a answer but noone in particular.

Later that day...

The Organization 13 oh wait I mean Organization 14 was having a meeting.

"(sigh) I have tried to avoid this for some time but renovaters have to tear down demyx's room so you and lomedex have bunk with somone untill there are finished. Do we have any vollenteres?"Axel raised hes hand.

"I'll let lomedex bunk with me!" he said a little to eagerly.

"mmmmmmm... I dont think that would be such a good Idea. Unless you let demyx stay with you"

"But I only Have 2 beds!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night...

Sure enough axel got what he wanted. but with catch. Axel had to let demyx stay in hes room also so instead of lomedex sleeping in axel's bed and demyx having the other bes to himself.(Fat chance of that ever happening) They all slept in the same bed. So 3 hours has passed since everyone got in bed, demyx and axel were having a staring countest the whole time with lomedex soundly asleep wegde up between them.

"Im watching you"demyx carefully studied axels face. And axel did the same. Then axel reached in the sheets and pulled out lomedex's hand and grabbed it. demyx reddend in the face.

"You wouldnt!" he whisperred.

"I would" axel devillishly smiled and began to lower hes head to kiss her.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled. And axel gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thats It!" demyx jumped out the bed and axel did the same they summand there weaponds but before they could kill each other.

Bang! the door was kicked of the hinges and hit the wall on the other side of the room. It was larxenne.

"You idiots have been at it for 3 hours! Shut the hell up all ready!"

"But he started It!" they pointed at each other in a childish voice like a 3 and 4 year olds.

"Look your 15!" she grabbed demyx. "And your 16!" she grabbed axel. "NOW AT LIKE IT!" and he made them head butt each other and dropped them. And she picked up lomedex and walked across the hall into her room.

"AND IF YOU PERVERTS TRY TO GET HER OUT OF MY ROOM I'LL KILL YOU!" and slammed the door with her foot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In xemnas room...

"Finally I'm alone" he scooted he chair to hes desk and started typing on hes laptop. He was on myspace(sweatdropp) and he was looking at what was new.

"What Is this?" he noticead that larxene had added new pictures and a video.

"(GASP)" he looked at the pictures. It was pictures of a party. "Man I hope whoevers house that was at isnt recked" then he saw a picture of saix with a bottle of tequilla dancing around like a drunkey. He started to get mad. Then he saw a picture of luxord, xigbar, xaldin, at a bar and marluxia was serving them drinks. "Hey thats my bar!" he got red In the face.He then saw a picture of a girl and axel dnacing on the dinning room table, and after picture of roxas drinking and what happend after. Now he was pissed off. Then he saw a video off axel and lomedex playing on a stage and she was in her pj's. And she was crowd surfing. "WHAT THE-" then he saw a picture of axel and lomedex together.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melodey. XIV: How did that picture get on there!

Axel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You look drunk as hell in the picture!

Fine then demyx pick two things you want axel to do since he didnt keep hes promise

TWO!

Ok then three!

Demyx: For him to wear this! (he then pulled out a blue and white maid uniform that came with a hat. the shirt was a white tube top that was ruffled at the top. The skirt was blue and It barely came under your lower back 0.o) and you have to wear It for three weeks.

Axel: what are pervrted!

no but I know somone that would to see you in this. And for you to cook me and lomedex breakfest for three weeks

And thats all I have for now.

Axel: were are you roxas? he thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Melodey. XIV: Now for the first I will have Lexeaus read this disclaimer.

Lexeaus:...

Come on now you can do It.

Any tme now...

The-

Axel: Will you read already!

Damn It Axel! He was reading and you spooked him! Now he wont read!

Sigh You can go now.

Lexeaus glares at axel and leaves.

Anyways how was your breakfest this morning demyx and lomedex?

Lomedex: It was really good!

Demyx: It was fine, but the eggs tasted a little funny. Like It had-

Demyx ran into the bathroom and slammed the door the shut.

Everyone: 0.o

Axel: laughing uncontrollebly

Lomedex: What did you do!?

I put that stuff that makes you use the bathroom in he's eggs! continues laughing

Laxediv?(forgot how to spell it! My bad!)

yah that stuff!

Knowing demyx since he likes eggs ALOT he'll be In the for a while. sweatdropps

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp 10 woooooooo!!!!!

The Sour Note

I was a normal saturday morning. Ya know the kind when you wake up to watch at 7:00 in the morning to watch all the good cartoons before the crappy ones come on? Yah those. And everyone did there usual thing. Xemnas went Into hes study to do some research on whatever. Xigbar and Xaldin went to the courtyard for target pratice. Lexeas locked himself In the wieght room to lift wieghts, and zexion would go to vexion's lab and help him with hes next and greatest Idea and usually hes experiments fail but one day he'll make a succesful one. Saix went with larxene to therepy 0.o. Luxord went out to hes poker tournament and today was the finals so he'd be there for a while.Marluxia was in hes gardening attending to hes "pretties". I worry about him somtimes. and Lomedex, Demyx, Axel, and roxas would would watch cartoons in there pj's while eating cereal laying upside on the couch but this morning It wasnt the same.

Down Stairs In the livingroom...

The plasma screen t.v was turned to cartoonnetwork and they were showing a marathon of chowder. While In the kitchen roxas and demyx were pouring there bowls of cereal.

"mmmmmmmm..." demyx rubbed hes chin.

"..."

"Hey, what are you doing?" roxas questioned while pouring a bowl of coco puffs.

"I dont know If I want Lucky Charms or Frosted Flakes" he said picking up one of boxes observing It closely then sitting it down and picking the other up doing the same.

"Lord help him" roxas slapped hes forehead.

"I pick frosted flakes!" he then poured a bowl of frosted flakes and milk then axel walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Ax-"

"ACHOOOO!"axel sneezed all over demyx's cereal.

"...0.o"

"Sorry" he then walked over to roxas.

"Lucky Charms It is..."And he walked back to the counter were the cereal was.

"You forget to were your socks again?" roxas asked sarcastically while pouring milk in hes coco puffs.

"Yah my bad!" he scratched the back of hes head In embarresment cuze It was true.

"Hey, weres lomedex?"

"I dont know? I thought she came down with you?" demyx said while pouring milk in hes fresh bowl of cereal.

"Maybe she'll come down In a while." Roxas walked In the livingroom.

"Yah the way larxene snores she probably didnt get any sleep! She's probobly get In some Z's now since she's gone" demyx followed roxas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 hours later...

"I think some one should go check on her. "axel rubbed hes chin.

"Some one that Is stupied enough to do anything" roxas rubbed hes chin. They both looked at demyx which was sitting between them wathcing chowder.

"0.o why are you looking at me that way?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In front of larxene's room...

"Why am I doing this again?"demyx whinned.

"Becuase your stupi- Im mean brave enough to do anything, right?" axel had a goofy lookin smile on hes face.

"Shhhh do you here that..."roxas put hes ear to the door, axel and demyx did the same. You could her somone playing a instrument and would stop when It would hit a horrible note. when that happened frustrated groans could be heard everytime that note was played.

"That must be her...she sound's frustated" roxas sounded as if her cared a little.

"So why dont we go In?" axel opened the door and dragged roxas and demyx in with him. The room was dark In the back was a window that showed light from kingdomhearts and sitting there was lomedex still In her pj's playing her harp. And she played that same note and let out yet another frustrated groan.

"looks like you could use some help" demmyx stepped forward and smilled. Lomedex must have been In her own little world since she jumped up out of her sit.

"Its ok its just me demyx, axel, and roxas"axel and roxas stepped forward.

"Oh whew, dont scare me light that exspecially when I have my harp and I could attack at any moment" she rubbed the back of her head in embarresment. And she sat back down

"Well I wanted to see if-"demyx was cut off by axel.

"Here let me help you" he then went behind lomedex grabbed her hands and started playing the same noted but he didnt mess up. she blushed slightly.

"Hey thanks!" when demyx saw that hes face becam red as fire and mabye even redder then that If possible.

"Hey!"

"What I was just helping her?"

"No you werent you were flirting"

"Now why would you think that?"he asked slyly.

"Because,...Becuase...Forget It"he then stomp off out the room.

"Demyx!" lomedex ran after him but roxas caught her by her arm.

"Let him be"he shoock hes head.

Demyx then went In axel room and slammed the door. He went to hes bed and started cursing to himself.

"That damn axel always flirting with lomedex and he knows that she clearly belong to me!" then he remebered that he couldnt remeber when the were younger. So he felt really stupied and closed hes eyes.

"Maybe If I take a nap yawn I wont be so..." He had already fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere unknown...

Demyx had awaken but he wasnt In hes room he was In an all white room.

"Um where am I?" The suddenly a purple smoke appered and a figure stepped out of it. He had a claok on like the organization had only the color was different Instead of black I was a dark red and the hood was up.

"Hello demyx" It was for sure a women. Probably at least a year older than him.

"Who are you! And how do you know my name! And how do you-"

"That you well be know In sure time. You wish that lomedex would remeber her past right?"

"...Maybe. who wants to know?"

"I do. I'm her to help you, help lomedex regain her memory."

"Ok yah. What are you going to do to help?"

"Her take this" she threw a thermometer of some sort. Demyx looked at It funny.

"Its a love meter" the meter had a blue heart at the top with white wings. And at the bottom was a black liqued that had reached the first marker at the bottom.

"You have memories of your childhood right?'

"Yes"

"Well this should be easy. All you have to do Is remember all the things that make lomedex happy. If you do the things that make her happy the level will increase and the color well change and will turn red when It hits the top which means she Is now truely happy."

"And If I dont?"

"The level will slowly deplet and she will grow unhappy. Or If somone else as for example axel or roxas does somthing that makes her happy it will deplet also."

"Does that mean It would have been higher but axel help her with her harp which mad her happy and It went down?"

"My we catch on fast"

"What If I break It?"

"You'll crush your chances of ever seeing her truely happy because of you"

"So basically I have to remeber the things that makes her happy, do it and, the level goes up. If I do so the meter will fill up?

"My arn't we the smart one"

"But what about her memories?"

"That well be revieled In time" the purple smoke appered. and she began backing into it.

"Wait!" he ran after her and jumped into the smoke as a attempt to grab her but fell flat on her face In defeat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx jolted up from hes sleep.

"Huh?" He noticead that the love meter was still in hes hand from when that girl gave It to him. He then grabbed it tightly.

"This Means War!"

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel:snoring

Lomedex: wow I guess all that cooking he did must have worn him out.

Melodey. XIV: He'll live,(shouts) Hey Demyx You Ok In There!

Demyx: Just about! (zipps pants, flushes toilet and, washes hands) Im done! Ya know what can I have a re-do on that second request?

Sure! What is it?

I want him to(whispers in Melodey. XIV's ear)

Ohhh thats a good one! I cant wait till tommorrow morning! Oh wears my camera I got to go charge It!

(gets up and runs into room)


	11. Chapter 11

M. XIV: Since I have to go wake up roxas my friend larxene will read this disclaimer.

Larxene: The author owns nothing but Lomedex and melodey.

She the turns her head and notices that axel was In hes new "uniform" balancing four plates of all sorts o breakfest foods. Two in he's hands, one on hers head and, and he had hes leg kick up which had a plate rested on the top.

Um axel whats going -

Whew! Sorry It took me so long I had to pack him her. And trust me hes heavier than he looks.

M. XIV stands roxas infront of axel.

Roxas: Oh bacon! And he grabs a piece from the plate In axel's right hand. Whats with the outfit? Did you go In marluxia's closet again? And he begins to laugh.

Demyx: Say It!

Axel: Um I cooked you breakfest! turns to see demyx glaring at him.

And,and, and I LOVE YOU!

Roxas immediatly began to choke on the bacon.

Lomedex: Roxas! She then runs behind him and does the himlec on him.

larxene: Um while lomedex does the himlec on roxas lets get on with the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp 11

Rewind Part 1

The next morning everyone was up and dressed as usual but this sunday somthing out of the usual happend.

"YES I HAVE DONE IT!" a yell came from the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the livingroom...

Everyone did the usual they would fix somthing to eat and watch the news well except xemnas becauase he was sick In bed.(must have been axel's fault)

_On today's edition of good morning twillight town a lotery has been started. If your interested you can stop by a local shop and pick up a ticket. _

"People know you cant when those things" saix groaned.

_The starting prize amount Is one million dollars._

" One million! I got gotta go!" saix jumped up opened a portal and ran into it.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I hope he knows that he's chances of winning are very slim" larxene stated. Then a portal opened right inront of the t.v. and a very happy vexion walked out.

"Guys I have somthing to show you! Come on!" he then waved hes hand walked into the portal and, everyone followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In vexion's lab...

Everyone appered in the lab which was filled with beakers, glasses, and different colored liqueds.

"Oh Hi fishy!" demyx waved at the semingly looking normal fish in an oddlym shapped bowl. He then slowly put hes finger in the water.

"Dont do that!" picked demyx up by the hood.

"Why?"

"Watch" he then threw a penny in the tank and the fish devoured the penny in meer seconds.

"0.o oh I see why"

"As I was saying can anyone tell me what this Is?" vexion stood beside a large blue machine that had lots of levers and buttons on the front of It and a Dial of some sort on It.

Graons and answer of came from the group of nobodys.

"Well since you are all wrong watch this" he then put a yellow chip on a apple and sat It down on e table infront of him. Zexion then pulled the lever and It disaperred And appered on a tree In a corner.

"Its a time machine!" marluxia blurted out.

"Yep! And guess what It actually works perfectly!" he glowted then a painfell yell came from the side of the room.

"Owwww! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Axel stook hes finger In the fish bowl and the fish was making a fest out of hes index finger. He then bump into a a container filled with yellow chips which fell onto the ground. the container which was made out of glass broke and the chips flew all over the place.

"Axel! Watch out!" zexion yelled but It was to late axel had fell on a big, long, dark red lever which made the dial spinn out of controll and stopped at 2 years. And everyone that was In the room instead of vexion glowed different colors and the room went white.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somwhere unknown...

"mmmmm what happened?" Demyx sat up and rubbed hes head In pain.

"Where am I?" He looked up an noticead that he was on a beach. Sitting under a palm tree. Oh too familiar. Then he saw axel, larxene, and lomedex wakeing up also.

"What the hell happened?" axel groaned. but axel looked younger somewhat. He stood up and It looked like he was short a few inches. Larxene stood up too. she also looked shorter. then lomedex stood up she looked different In the face as If she was somone else but not just somone else. Like melodey.

"what the-" demyx jumped up and looked down at himself. He too looked like he was shorter and, he outfit was different.

"Oh My God! Were Kids Again!"

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M. XIV: Ha! I left you with a cliffhanger!(looks over at axel and roxas)

Axel: sorry for making you choke on the bacon! Please forgive me! Axel was on hes knees begging for forgiveness.

Roxas:...

Obviously he didnt want to talk or he didnt have a choice since he almost choked on bacon and It hurt hes throat. So he walked off.

Wait come back!

M. XIV: This Is so going on myspace!(she looks at camera which had a picture of axel on hes knees in hes uniform begging roxas for forgiveness.)


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Ok since Fanfiction Is acting up call me by my real name k?

Everyone: Okay!

Younger Larxene: So how long do we have to stay like this?

Chelsey: Untill the chapter Is over maybe, why?

Because I'm to short to reach anything In the kitchen!

Younger Axel: And I cant reach my secreat stash of cookies! whinnes

Younger Demyx: Ummmm (swallow) where Is this stash excatly?

On top of the refrigerater why?

Oh no reason.

Demyx then puts the cookie jar behind hes chair.

Younger Lomedex: Hey, what kind of cookies are those?

Butter cookies, why?

Oh I Love Butter Cookies! Can I have one?

Ok here.

Thanks!

Demyx then pulled out hes love meter and the liqued had risin hall way to the second marker and It changed silver.

Chelsey: Did somone say butter cookies?

Younger Axel: Oh Lord... -.-;

Chelsey:Oh to answer FredandGeorgetwinsoftheC.O.C.A's questioned Its kinda like that He'll remeber what happenes and he'll have the choice of not doing that action and If he wants, and If he does anyhting different from what already happened It well slightly change he's future and maybe the others

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

Rewind Part 2

"Oh My God! Were Kids Again!"Demyx yelled.

"Quit talking crap! And lets-" larxene then looked down at her and noticead a few changes were done to her body.

"Holy Sh-" Lomedex covered her mouth before she finished her word.

"Come on guys lets just try and find out what happened ok?" lomedex.

"Well all I can remeber Is axel crashing into a table, breaking a jar, us screaming In pain, and the room went white." Lomedex then glares at axel.

"Ok ok I sorry"

"Hey guys you remeber when vexion when made the apple appere back on Its tree?"

"Yah what about It" demyx laid back down under the palm tree.

"What did he put on it?"

"A yellow chip right?" lomedex sat down by demyx.

"And what came flying out of the container that axel broke?"

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"The chips!" everyone exclaimed.

"Excatly so some how they got on us. And axel hit the lever which activated the machine right?"

"Yah but how long will we be here!?" axel sarted panicking.

"I'm sorry but I dont know..."she looked down.

"O My God! We could be stuck on this Island(meaning there home destiney Island before they became nobodies)!" demyx then began to breath uneasy.

"Snap out of it already!" lomedex slapped demyx.

"...sorry" he looked down at hes feet and touch hes now reddend cheek.

"Hey arn't you kids suppost to be In school?" a voice came from behind them. They all turned around.

"Oh um Hi officer! We just-" lomedex was cut off.

"Dont give me any butts your comin with me!" he then grabbed lomedex's arm and started dragging her.

"Ow let go! That hurts!"he was obviously pulling to hard.

"And you guys come with me too!"

"yes sir" the others groaned and followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the school...

The door slammed open and the police officer walked in still holding lomedex's rist and with the other three.

"I found this three out on the beach." he then let go of lomedex and walked out.

"I see we decided to play hookey, didnt we?" the voice came from the teacher. She was tall, ahe had long brown hair that was pulled back In a long, large braid. She had a green jacket on that was zipped up,and she had a long pink hippie skirt. And she had browns boots on the went above her ankles.

"Well lets see Medy, Lareen, Melodey, and Salean. Check!" she scribbled somthing on her desk.

"Thats Ale!" axel groaned still rubbing hes head in pain.

"Well you know your seats, go sit down" she went to the board and started righting stuff.

The foursome then went to there sits. Lareen(larxene) sat between kiari and olette in the front row. Ale(Axel) sat hayner and pence. Medy(demyx) sat between sifier and ria In the middle row. And Melodey(lomedex) sat between s ria and sora.

"This all seems to be familiar." demyx whisperred.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch...

They had the choice of going outside or stay In there homeroom class and eat.

"Hey are you ok?" medy look at melodey which hand her head hung low. She was rubbing her rist were the police officer grabbed her.

"Hey dont be sad." medy raised melodey's head and smiled. She was crying, she was crying atcual tears.

"Ok I remeber this she was crying but, not for this reason. It had somthing to with siefer. How did I fix this...Oh yah!" medy thought. He then grabbed a white hankerchief out hes back pocket and whiped the tears off of her face. Then he kissed her red rist. She blushed furiously.

"All better?"

"Y-yah"

Then a kid ran in.

"Everyone run axel Is about to blow up the-"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the school...

Marluxia was planting some flowers in front of the school.

"Yay! Maybe the principle well like my new flower I created.Mmmmm What should I call It? I call It a Pretty!"'

Then the school's roof blew up In flames.

"0.0 AHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamned like a school girl. People ran out screaming In terror. He ran to the group of kids and teachers and saw some familiar people.

"Larxene, Demyx, Axel!" he ran to them and glomped them.

"I thougt I never see you again? Um wheres lomedex?" they all turned around and noticead that everyone they knew was there excpet melodey. Demyx runs back into the burning building.

"Demyx waited its to dangerous!" Axel yelled and chased after demyx.

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsey: Ha I have yet let you at another clift hanger.

Demyx:(mouth full of butter cookie) You know thats starting to get annoying.

Chelsey:(gets all in face) what did you say? And(sniffs) is that butter cookies I smell?

Demyx: (swallow)Maybe

Chelsey then sticks had out.

Chelsey: You should have seen this coming. Since and lomedex, melodey are based off of myself we all love butter cookies.

Demyx: Oh my bad

Then she snathces the cookie jar and walkes off.

Axel: hey my cookies!

larxene: I thought you said that I would'nt be a kid anymore at the end of this chapter?!

Chelsey: Well I decided to leave It at a cliffhanger.

larxene then pulled out her weapons thing-ies(gotta love my vocabulary)

Chelsey: 0.o


	13. Chapter 13

Chelsey:(hiccup) After eating (hiccup) 16 cookies I think (hiccup). She thens falls out her chair and, onto the floor uncounscise.

Younger Demyx: Um...Is chelsey going to be ok?

Younger Axel: Hmm I dunno. Then a Light bulb appered over hes head and lit up. I've got It! He then ran out the room.

Younger Demyx: What Is he up too? Oh well I guess I have read the disclamer. The auther of this story owns nothing but lomedex and melodey. Speaking of which were Is lomedex.(He then looked around asking noone In paricular)

Younger Marluxia: Didnt you see her run off with axel?

No

Oh Boy -.-;

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp 13

Rewind part 3

"Lomedex! Lomedex where are you!" demyx yelled then remembered that the last time he saw her was In the homeroom. So he runs In there and sees her unconsciouse on the floor curled up In a ball In a ring of fire. He then ran towards her and hopped over the fire.

"Melodey" he then started crying, crying "real" tears from having "real" emotions. She then looked up.

"I knew you would come rescue your princess." she smiled softley. So he picked her up. But he could'nt get out. The ring of fire had grew higher to the point that demyx could'nt jumped It with or without holding lomedex. then he heard a yell on the other side.

"Are you In there!" It was axel. Then the fire wall grew smaller and axel appered on the other side holding hes chakrams(how ever you spell it) and somhow he was controlling the fire and he disappered.

"I'll take her outside and you put out the fire" axel grabbed lomedex out demyx's hands. He then summond hes sitar and looked up at the massive fire.

"But I cant put It out Its to big!"

"Do It for lomedex!" axel yelled. Demyx then snapped out of It. He then looked down at lomedex still curled up In a ball, and looked at axel.

"I'll do It!" Axel then shook hes head and ran out.

"I'll do It!" he then started playing. "I'll Do It!" he then started glowing blue. "I"LL DO IT FOR MELODEY!" the room was filled with the blue light and soon the building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside...

Axel ran out still holding lomedex. He then fell to the ground gasping for air and, he laid lomedex on the ground .

"Axel!" marluxia and larxene ran to hes side. "Are you ok?" larxene asked sympatheticly.

"Yah, but lomedex Is heavier than she looks." Larxene smacked him on the back of hes head. He looked up at larxene. "He what was that for!?" larxene then clinged on to axel.

"You Idiot! Dont scare me like that!" she then buried her face in hes shirt and started crying.

KABOOM!

The roof then exploded. And It started raining.

"Rain?" marluxia looked up and sure enough It was raining. And demyx then came out the building and over to others.

"Demyx your ok!" marluxia ran to him wit open arms but he didnt respond and keep walking.

"Whats wrong with him?"

He walked infront lomedex and fell to hes kness.

"Mel, Melodey" he had hes head hung low and a tear fell on her cheek. Melodey's eyes starte to slowly open.

"Demyx?" she sat up with her arms still folded. he then looked up and grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"Dont ever do that again!" demyx grabbed on lomedex and laid he head on her shoulder. lomedex couldnt do anyhting but just sit there.

"You scared me" he then let go of her and she opened her arms to reviel a a blue bunny rapped in a purple blanket. It was sleeping. She carefully put the bunny in her backpack and sat there.

"Medy!" she then threw herself at demyx and grabbed on to hes waist and started crying also.

"Oh lord. Now everyone Is turning on the waterworks" axel sarcastilly said then he started glolwing white. And so did evryone else.

"Looks like its time to go home." marluxia smiled and they disappered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the castle...

Everyone appered back In vexion lab. Zexion then turned around at tapped vexion on the shoulder as a signal for there back.

"Welcome Back! He yelled at the nobodies that were sitting on the floor. He then noticed that demyx an lomedex were hugging each other.

"Hey what are you doing!" he waved he's arms around and walked over there but, axel stepped infront of him.

"Looked If you If you go any closer your going to have to deal with a really pissed off pryo" he glared. And turned around. The way they held each other, it was such a pretty picture. Then lomedex's bag started moving around vigorously and the rabbit jumped out.

"MISTRESS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the rabbit yelled out.

lomedex then turned her head slightly with a strukin by fear looking face.

"Artemis!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsey:mmmmm... what happend?

She stood up and starting walking but somthing was tugging on her foot. She turned around and saw that It was a wire, she then turned back around.

SMACK!

A pie had smacked her rigt In the face and fell out. She the opened her eyes and saw axel standing Infront of her. It looks like he was back to hes old joke playing self. He stuck out hes finger wiped some pie off and put hes finger In hes mouth.

Axel: Mmmmmmm Bannana Cream. He smilled devilishly.

Chelsey: Aaaaaaxxxxxxeeeeeellllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Demyx pulls out the love meter and looks at it. It has risin half way to the third mark(probably for finding her In the fire and, putting It out) and It was voilet.

Axel: Hey whats that thing? axel pointed at the love meter.

Demyx: Nothing, nothing at all! He put It behind hes back.

Axel: Rrrriggghhhtt! And Im supose to believe that? Axel got up and started to reach for It but demyx would step back.

Axel: Be still damnit!

demyx: No! he then heard the door open and turned around(Bad move) and saw lomedex walk In with a purple suitcase.

Axel: Aha! Gotcha! They then played tugga war for about ten seconds untill chelsey walked In with suitcases too.

Axel&Demyx: Whats with the suitcases?

Chelsey: Oh.. about that I have to go visit my grandparents & my dad for the weekend.

Axel and demyx glinged unto her legs.

Axel; Dont leave me! (puppy dog pout)

Demyx: Yah! I only have two friends! And it would be wierd If only one was here!(puppy dog pouts)

Chelsey: Oh come on it just the weekend. Yah know, I'll only be gone for saturday and I promise I'll be back sunday! And I'll be able to hang with you guys and post another chapter! She smiled.

Demyx: But thats to long!

Chelsey: But its friday?

Axel: We know! But what are we suppost to do while your gone? (he then gets up and sweeps the dirt off of cloak.

Chelsey: I dunno? But I gotta get this story going

Axel&Demyx: Fine

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp 14

Ahhhhhhhh! It Talks?!

"Don't you _artemis_ me! And what are you doing clinging all over this boy!?" the ocean blue rabbit nagged.

"Oh umm" lomedex then shugged demyx off of her.

'And who are this people!" she then picked artemis up.

"Um guys, this Is artemis" she smilled awkwardly. Everyones jaws hit the floor.

"Um excatly what Is it?" Axel remarked.

"Ummm why are you a rabbit anyways?" lomedex raised him up to eyes leave and held him from under hes arms.

"(sigh) I have alot of explaining to do. what the-"

"Interesting" vexion was observing him In a wierd way. He lifted up hes ears. Looked at hes paws, smelled him(?) and picked through hes fur.

"What the hell are you doing?!" artemis yelled In vexion's ear.

"Im trying to figure out how a rabbit Is able to speak.

"Well If you let me explain!" he then jumped out of lomedex's arms and onto the floor.

"(sigh) Were do I start.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later of explaining...

"So you used to be a boy but, you woke up and as a bunny In a forest and you could'nt remeber anything?" demyx asked artemis.

"Yep! And thats all!"

"And how are you important to lomedex" roxas raised one of hes eyebrows.

"I'm here guardian"

"I thought you said that you could'nt remem-"

"That's all I can remeber!"

"And what Is your purpose for gaurding her?" xemnas asked.

"I'm not telling you! You bastards are to nosey!"

"Artemis!" lomedex put her hands on her hips and lend over to get eye to eye with artemis.

"Oh excuse me! I mean the 9 bastards and, the 2 bicthes(larxene and marluxia) are too nosey!"

"Wow! I can see you still talk like that. when I was little I always remebered that you would cuze at everything that moved." she smirked.

"Not true!"

"Yes true!"

"Wow, when did rabbits talk like this at all?" xigbar sweatdropped.

After ten minutes of arguing...

"Fine!"lomedex crossed her arms and turned her back to artemis.

"But I have a question too! Why were you hugging all over that boy?" he asked as If he was her dad.

"Thats none of your buisness!" she blushed furiousley.

"You should'nt be hanging around boys! Exapecially ones with(looks at demyx, and axel) Mullets, and spikes"

"Watch me" she walked over to demyx and axel, grabbed there arms and dragged them out the room.

"You'll be sorry!" then vexion, zexion came behind him.

"What are you doin!?"

"Oh dont worry will take good care of you" vexion smilled evily.

"MISTRESS!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In axel's room...

"Ohhhhhh the nerve of him!" lomdex crossed her arms and plopped on her bed.

"Is he really he gaurdian?" demyx sat on the bed next to lomedex.

"Yes, he a real pain In the ass! But he's my gaurdian alright. I cant remember excatly the reason why but I remeber him following me all over the place when I was younger. I remeber he would always sneak in my backpack when I would go out with my friends or to school." She then lay on her back on the bed.

"Hehe I even remeber when I went with axel and larxene to the movies. I sat my backpack in the seat next to me and axel sat on him by accident. Hehe he was so mad." she smiled while looking at the ceiling.

_movies? oh yah!_ demyx thought to himself.

"Man I wish could re-live that day. I had so much fun with them."

"I was there too!"

"you were? I dont remember you there?"

_oh yah, she cant remeber me. Its been so long since I done somthing fun with her so..._

"I got It!" demyx pointed hes finger In the air.

"Got what?"

"Don't worry! Your wish Is going to come true! As soon as I get a newspaper!" he then ran out the room.

"Okay?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day...

Axel and lomedex were In the livingroom watching cartoons as usual.

"Has demyx turned up yet?" axel held out the remote and flipped the channel.

"Nope! Not since earlier." lomedex folded her arms.

"MISTRESS!!!!!!!" a yell came from the hall way. It was artemis, it sounded like he was In pain. He ran In the room and hopped In lomedex's lap.

"That long haired man and, the emo kid was doing strange things to me!" artemis looked up.

"We were doing no such things to you!" vexion yelled and him and zexion ran in infont of artemis and lomedex.

"then why are you holding a needle?" artemis jumped out of lomedex's lap and raised hes fist.

"Why you little-"

Then the door swung opened. Saix was packing luxord In which was looked like he was drunk.

"Hey guys! Look who I found uncousness on the outskirts of town!" saix yelled and continued dragging luxourd which happen to notice artemis.

"Hey, hey! Why is there a blue rabbit standing up to vexion?" luxord slurred hes words.

"Why is there a drunk bastard In the house?" artemis retorted.

"It talks?" luxords eyes widend.

"It smells?" artemis smelled luxord's pant leg.

"Ahhhhhhhh! It Talks?!" and he fell back on the ground. Then demyx ran In behind saix and the now once again uncouncis( forgot how to spell) luxord.

"Get larxene cuze were going to the movies!" he waved a newspaper in lomedex's ans axel face. Lomedex's eyes widened in excitment.

"Ohhhhhh Yah!" she jumped up and clinged on to demyx.

"Thank you,thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

_yes!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lomedex: Once again! thank you, thank you, thank you!" she grabbed onto demyx. You have know Idea how happy I'm going to be tommorrow!"

Demyx: I know

Chelsey: Awwwww aint that just adoarable!(then looks at clock) Oh crap I have to leave!

She then picks up her bags and runs to the door. She then stops and looks down.

Chelsey: Let go please

Lomedex, Axel, Demyx: Dont go!

Chelsey:(sigh) she then sat her bag down and pulled out a paper and gives It to demyx.

Chelsey: If you must, you can call me while Im gone. Him and the others got up.

Demyx: Oh alright.

Chelsey: Ok bye! And once again I wont be updating untill sunday.


	15. Chapter 15

The door swings opened and chelsey walks In the room.

Chelsey: I'm back!

Demyx & Lomedex: Your Back!

Demyx and lomedex tackle chelsey and they all fall to the floor.

Lomedex: I thought you said that you were coming back sunday?

Demyx: Yah! We were so worried we thought somthing happened! I called your phone but you didnt answer.

He whinned.

Chelsey: I did answer! And you left 45 messeges and, you sent my 35 text messeges! It took my over and hour to get rid of It all. But I was busy yesterday, I was getting my things ready for school tommorrow.

Lomedex: Does that mean you wont be able to see use or, update chapters anymore?

Chelsey: I will, just every other day ok?

Demyx&Lomedex: Yay!

Chesley: And Im really sorry that ya'll got this late. My next chapter will be put one here wensday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp 15

Were going to the Movies!

It was wensday, which means the winning numbers of the lottery were going to be announced on the news. So saix has been glued to the t.v. since 5 am.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen...

"So when are we going to the movies again?" axel yawned while pouring a bowl of coco puffs.

"Were going at 2! I already told you that." demyx growled.

"Ok so we have two hours left. We might want to go wake the girls up." axel walked into the livingroom.

"Ok but Im not doing It. The last time I went In there room I- well lets just say larxene wasnt all that pleased to be waken up from her nap" he rubed the side of hes neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In larxene's room...

Larxene and lomedex were going threw there closet looking for the perfect outfit to were to the movies.

"What about this!?" Lomedex held up a blue cow-neck with balck skinny jeans and white fur boots.

"Perfect! It fits you well! How abou this?" larxene held up a purple halter and a white mini. The shoes were purple stelitose(dunno how to spell It).

"Perfect Lets get are hair done!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later...

Demyx and Axel were standing infront of the door waiting for the girls to come down. Demyx was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt and underneath It was a long sleeved black shirt. Axel was wearing a short sleeved shirt that said_ you know you want this _and a unbuttoned red jacket.

"How long does It take for-" demyx turned hes head and hes jaw dropped. Axel did the same.

"Were ready!" larxene and lomedex exclaimed. Larxene had the outfit she picked out earlier and her hair was In a ponytIail and she had two white hair clips In her hair. Lomedex had her outfit on too! Her har was down as usual and instead of two blue hair clips she had white ribbons tied threw out her long.

"You like It?" lomedex walked infront of demyx and spun.

"You look beautiful" demyx blushed. Lomedex did the same.

"So... got somthing to say?" larxene walked over to axel and crossed her arms.

"You look cute to" and he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh wait I have to get my bag" she ran to couch grabed It and ran out the door behind the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the movies...

"Were are we going to sit?" lomedex whisperred while looking over her jumbo bucket of bucket.

"Lets sit here! larxene pointed at four empty sits.

"Were my sit?" A voice came behind them and the turned around.

"Marluxia! What the hell are you doing here!" Axel was imeddiatly shhhed by the people watching the movie.

"Well since I had nothing to do I thought I would come!" He smilled and was shhhed also.

"Well you'll just have to find somwhere else to sit" larxene pointed to the empty row at the top.

"Ok!" he was once more shhhhed and he skipped to the top. And the others sat In there spots and began to watch the movie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the castle...

Saix was still sitting glued to the t.v. waiting for the lottery show to come when roxas walkes In.

"Hey saix! Have you seen Axel?"

"No" he said In a monotone voice.

"Demyx?"

"No"

"Lomedex?"

"No"

"Well, have you seen anyone?"

"No"

"Watcha watchn?" he sat beside saix infront of the t.v. and noticed the lottery ticket.

"Your waiting for the winning numbers?"

"Yes" then the news came on.

_Get your tickets ready viewers cuze Its time for the WINNING NUMBERS!" _A peppy blonde said on the t.v.

_Here are this weeks winning numbers. 14, 23, 67, 112 and last but not lest 13!_

Saix looked down and sure enough the numbers were on the ticket. Roxas looked down and hes jaw dropped.

"WERE RICH!" saix and roxas squeled like little school girl and started running In circles untill xemnas walked In.

"Were rich!" they ran over to xemnas, grabbed hes hands, and staring jumping In a circle.

"We are! We should go tell the others!" And they all ran down the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the movies...

Everyone was enjoying the movie, Exspecially lomedex. Axel was on the end throwing popcorn at the people Infront of them. Larxene was nosey eating her noches, and lomedex and demyx were sharing a jumbo sized bucket of popcorn. While marluxia was at the top screaming "YOU IDIOT DON"T GO IN THE BASEMENT, THATS WERE THE KILLER IS!". Demyx then started yawning and slowly but skillfuly reaching hes arm over lomedex's shoulder when her phone went off. He quickly withdrew hes arm before she noticead.

"Dang It!" she went threw her bag feeling for the phone. She got rude comments from the people Infront of them talking saying. _Werent you suppost to turn that off!!!?_ and, _Come on! Were trying to watch the movie here!_ and, _Yuck! Teenagers!_ She finally found It and opened It.

"Hello!"

"WERE RICH! WERE RICH! WERE RICH! WERE-" she slammed the phone shut and chunked It in her bag.

"Owwww! That hurt!" a voice came from the bag on the floor.

"Artemis! What are you doing here!"

"I thought I would come wit you guys to have some fun" he jumped out of the bag and into her lap.

"Uggghhhh! Fine! But you better behave!" she whispered.

Later In the movie...

Larxene had fallen asleep, and was snoring rather loud, demyx finally got hes arm around lomedex and she was resting her head on hes chest and, artemis and axel were throwing popcorn at the people infront of them.

"Oh watch this!" axel threw a piece of popcorn at the back of a mans head and he turned around to look and back at the screen.

"Wow he really Is dumb! I've hit him four times allready and he hasnt not once looked over here" then the manager appered beside axel.

"Im sorry but your going to have to leave" he folded hes arms.

"make me!" axel folded hes arms also.

"Look Im tryn to be nice and all but get up and leave!" he pointed to the door.

"Dude! Did somthing die on your head?" axel pointed at the poorly put together hair piece.

"Let me fix it" a evil smile appered on hes face and he snapped hes fingers. And In mere seconds the managers hair peice flew up In fire.

"Ahhhh! My hair!" he yelled and started runnung In circles. Axel then woke up lerxene got demyx and lomedex out of there sits and the all ran out the door.

"Wait for me!" marluxia ran down the steps after them running past the man rolling on the floor yelling

_stop drop and roll! Stop drop and roll! _over and over again

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back the castle...

The door flew open and axel, larxene, demyx, lomedex, and marluxia came running In panting and gasping for air.

"Whew! That was fun!" axel rested hes hands on hes kness.

"Fun! I had to run 10 blocks In some damn stilletos because you lit some guys hair piece on fire!" larxene yelled.

"Calm down already! Your starting to sound like my mom! And besides" he stood up straight. "He had It coming anyways" he then walked into the kitchen were the rest of the organization was.

"You are so Impossible some times" she folded her arms. They all followed after axel into the kitchen were they were all gretted by a rather chatty lexeaus.

"Guys guess what rich! I tell you rich!" everyone stood there with there jaws on the floor.

"It talks!?" axel gasped. And the ran to the table were everyone was sitting.

"How much did we get?" axel's mouth ways wide open.

"9.5 million dollars!" saix squeled. Then axel''s grew wider than before.

"EVERYONE GETTING DRUNK TONIGHT" Axel jumped on the table. And everyone agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsey: So your rich now right?

Saix: yep!

Chelsey: So are you going to share It?

Saix?

Chelsey: Ya know. Share the love! Like with the author maybe? .

Saix:...Hell NO!

Chelsey: Thats It!

Chelsey jumped ontop of saix and started beating him.

Axel: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Then a hand extended out the fight and pulled In axel.


	16. Chapter 16

Chelsey: I'm back!

Lomedex: Your back! Finally! Hey guys chelsey's back!

lomedex stuck her head in the next room and axel,demyx came running in the room out of breath.

Axel: Its about time you came back! We thought you moved or somthing.

Demyx: yah we thought somthing bad happened.

Chelsey:I got wrapped up In school work. Then my sister messed up the charger for my laptop and we had to send It off. And that was like In January. I got back today and Its the first of march. So I'm going to start updating again.

Artemis:Its about time! this three have been driving me nuts!

Demyx, axel, and lomedex at the same time turned there heads to glare at the very cranky blue rabbit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Road Trip!

Since we all know that saix won 9.5 million dollars so the organization Is millionairs. And they have decided to do somthing with It also. There going to pick a place to go. But the problem Is they can't decide were. So now lomedex, axel, demyx, larxene, xemnas, and saix are decideing were the six of them are going to go.

"Anyone got any Ideas?"xemnas sat down at the dinning room table with the five other joining nobodeis.

"How bout the beach?" Demyx pulled out hes laptop showing a list of all the best beaches to go.

"Yah bout Its hurrican season, and I'm about to go In the shelters and be stuck the for weeks."

"How about the canada? So we can to the worlds largest mall?" Larxene folded her arms.

"I'm not about to be stuck with all those bags In the end"

"Saix?"

"Casino?" saix looked up from counting hes money.

"How about a road trip? Then we can visit all the places we want to see" lomedex smiled. She obviosly knew that the idea would work.

"Mmmm that'll work. So now were going have to get cramped In a little car, have to stop aevery hour so everyone can pee, and bring snacks" xemnas stood up from hes chair."So, you four are going to go shopping and get the supplies. While me and saix get the money counted, and get the car."

"Ok" they all said and walk out the back door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the store...

"So to make things interesting we going to have a race." axel smirk to demyx."For a seat next to lomedex."

"...Deal!"

And the shoock hands, and grabed there baskets.

"We having a race?!" lomedex smilled.

"Yep! So we'll need a list of are own."Axel grabbed the lists out of larxenes hand and gave one to demyx."So whoever gets all the things on the list. And! Gets to the check out counter first wins!"And he hand larxene a black and white checkerd flag.

"What am I suppost to do with this?"

"Go stand infront of us and wave It when you say go. Got it?" So walk infront of three and looked at lomedex. She then climbed into demyx's basket.

"What are you doing?"

"Your going to need some help right?"

"On your marks. Get set. GO!"

Than In a flash the flew past larxene and done the iles(forgot how to spell) of food. In demyx's ile lomedex was In the basket reading down the list of foods, and items they needed. Demyx racing down the ile, turning sharp corners, trying to avoid passing by people, and all at the same time her sticking hes arm out to grab the items that are being called out o him.In axels ile hes constantly looking down at the list, and back up from the list looking for the item, and at the same time extending hes arm to grab the items, and pushing hes basket. How does the man do It? Itrs like he has a third arm.

"All we need Is a few more things and we can get back to the front of the store and finish the race." lomedex said into the paper as she read down the list.

"We need chips right?" demyx looked down at lomedex.

"Yah but there all the way on the other side of the store" she turned to face him.

"But I know a short-cut!" he smiled and turned around the other way.

"Umm demyx I dont think thats a good Idea! I saw some people walk down this way not to long ago"She scooted to back of the basket. But It was to late. When he was about to turn the corner a yellow blur ran right into them.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" demyx ran to the front of the basket to see who or what It was. But he was In shock of what he saw.

"Veronica!!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsey: So ends chapter 16! You are know left with the question of who Is veronica!laughs evily

Lomedex: So demyx, who Is this veronica?

lomedex folded her arms and lend closer to demyx

Demyx:ummmmm

Lomedex: Tell me...or I'll have to kiss It out of you.

She started to lean closer to him than before. Right before her lips met his the door flew open.

????: Keep your Lips Off Of him!


	17. Chapter 17

Chelsey: So people! Whats been happenin!?

Lomedex: Not much for me. Just been layn around since demyx and axel have been hanging around THAT girl.

Chelsey:Oh are you talkin about vironica?

Lomedex:...yes...I dont like her

Chesley:0o0o0o0o0o0o0 I'm sincing a little jealousy.

Lomdex: I am not jealous! I just dont like her!

Chelsey:Mmmm This road trip should be interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Girl Next Door

"Vironica?"

"W-W-What?"The girl looked up and rubbed back of her head."(Gasp!)Medy!

The girl so called named as vironica jumped up from the floor as soon as she saw him. She was the same height as demyx, and blonde.She wore huge silver hoops. And her hair was down and was swopped to the side. So It goes down her left shoulder. Her hair also reached the middle of her back. She had a Blue halter top on that had baby blue squares all over it. She had a medium sized chest, about the same size as lomedex's. She had a small waist, and big hips. She had Black skinny jeans that showed all her curves perfectly. Her shoes were 6-inch baby blue strappy stilletoes.

"So what's been going on with you?"she grabbed on hes left arm tightly.

"I um, um, I-"

"Excuse ME!"a voice came behind the two.

"Oh I'm sorry. I did'nt see you there" vironica step back to see lomede standing with her hands on her hips.

"Yah! I kinda noticed that a long time ago!"she bent down to pick a bag of marshmellows.

"Ummm? Do I know you? The club mabye?"

"I dont know! I never seen you before In my life so theres no tellin!" she walked back to basket and dropped the items In the basket.

"Oh wait, your that melodey kid! Yah I remeber you! You'd always be hanging around medy, ale, and that blonde girl with the attitude problem."She said sarcasticly

"What did you just call me?" lomedex turned around.

"Your name" she put her hand on her hip.

"...whatever"and she pushed the basket by demyx.

"So why are you here?"demyx asked nervously.

"Oh yah! My condo burned down the other day and I was just getting some things I needed"

Then at the ended of the aile you could see axel run past them. Then when hes gone you could here nothing but tires screeching from stopping hes basket to quick. And he ran back to the front of aile.

"Hey guys! I saw you just- Whooa!" Axel's jaw dropped at the site of vironica."I-I mean hi"he continued to push the basket to demyx.

"So you don't have anywhere to live?" demyx looked at vironica but slowly hes eyes fell down to her chest.

"DEMYX!"lomedex slapped demyx on the back of hes head.

"Yep! My mom died about a year ago so I live alone"

"Well I'm sorry for your lost but we have to leave. Demyx were leaving."lomedex pushed the basket down the aile with demyx trailing behind her. "Come axel were leaving!"

"Wait!" axel turned around to face vironica.

"Excuse Me!" Lomedex turned her head.

"You can come with us! We have plenty of room!" axel grinned.

"Well..."

"Axel we are leaving now! She'll be-"

"Ok!"

"..."lomedex did nothing but glare at axel.

"So all we need to do Is check out this stuff and we'll be leaving"axel smilled at vironica. And she walked up to demyx and grabbed hes arm. Obviously she want to walk with him. So lomedex slowed down at waited for axel to walk up to her.

"You jackass! How Is she supposted to come with us If we use portals to get home!?" she yelled at axel.

"Oh. I forgot about that I'll come up with an Idea when we leave"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours at the check out they leave for the parking lot...

"So were's your car at?" axel asked vironica.

"Its right here" she pulled a set of car keys out of her purse,and pressed the unlock button.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The beeping sound came from the car infront of them. It was a jet black '08 CTS Cadillac.

"Wow! So can we ride In it to are place?!" axel dropped hes bags.

"If medy comes"

"who? Oh you mean demyx?"

"...sure"

So axel goes to the car and puts all of hes bags In there, and runs up to demyx.

"Dude! We have to ride In her car!"

"Sure. But weres lomedex?"

The doors of the store opens and lomedex straines out of the exit pulling 6 huge bags of items.

"GUYS! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN THE BIG BAGS!"

"Oosps!" Axel and demyx said and axel ran to help her while demyx ran to the car to put the bas up.

"So you like?" vironica leaned on her car as an act of posin.

"Sorry! But I have to go help lomedex with the bags!" he said while putting the bags In the car. Vironica frowned.

"DEMYX!"

"Coming!"and he ran back to help her.

So after all the bags are put In the car. Vironica was In the drivers seat, axel and demyx share the passengers seat. And In the back wegded between the massive amount of bags lomedex Is sitting In the middle seat.

"Ya know I could have sat up there and one of you could have sat back here" she said trying to keep her temper down.

"Oh It doesnt matter now! Were here!" vironica turned around and yelled.

"Trick did anyone ask you!?"

"Well I'm just sayn!"

"Well I'm just tellin!"

As you can tell a line Of powerful dangerous electricity has formed between the two. So they all get out the car, get all the bags and walk In.

"Hey guys were back" demyx strained while pulling all the bags into the kitchen.

"Yah and we brought some extra weight- I mean people" lomedex stuttered purposely.

"And who might these be?" xemnas asked after putting some of the stuff up.

"I'm vironica, and who are you?" she shoke hes hand.

"And why are you here?" when he said that he looked at demyx and axel.

"What! I did'nt do anything"demyx waved hes hands in the air. then he looked at axel.

"What we have extra rooms right?Arent the renovations done"

"Umm they will be when we get back from are trip. For right now we only have two rooms."

"Were are they?" lomedex threw the bags away.

"Ones next door to demyx room. And the other one Is next door to axel's room."

"I CALL THE ONE BY DEMYX'S ROOM!" lomedex and vironica had called It at the same.

"I SAID IT FIRST!"they glared at each other.

"Why dont we flip on it? Vironica you'll be heads and lomedex well be tails" xemnas pulled out a qauter.

"Fine then, FLIP!"

So xemnas flipped the quater and it went higher than usually. When It fell down It landed on the table. But It bounced off the table and flew out the window. As soon as It went out the window vironica and lomedex ran down the hallway destroying everything In there path.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the courtyard...

In the courtyard marluxia Is busy planting some more of hes pretties. While he was hummimg a silver object fell in hes garden.

"Oh whats this?Oh Its a quarter and Its on-"

Then out of nowhere the doors fell to the ground and vironica and lomedex came running torwards marluxia. There pushing,shoving,hittting,scatching,pulling hair. Then out of nowhere vironica tripped lomedex and she fell flat on her face.

"HA! Thats what you get!"

So vironica kept running and when she was about to tackle marluxia she froze In mid place. Axel and demyx ran into the courtyard to see what was happening. Lomedex got up from the ground and walked to the fronzen vironica.

"..." She just stood there than her harp appered infront of her and she began to play. It started out as a peaceful song and soon turned to a song of hatred and terror. Billons of music notes began to spinning around the two. Soon a massive tornado of musical notes began spinning out of control. And lomedex and vironica were In the eye. Demyx decided to ran to the tornado untill he saw marluxia running past him with some of hes pretties which looked like there had been pulled from ground cuze they had the roots still hanging on them. When he got to the tornado he made his sitar apper. He played a song and a water began to formed around the area of tornando that demyx was standing. A hole opened and he ran In. It was very windy. The wind speeds we probaobly around 110 miles per hours. Demyx tried to walked to lomedex but many times he was almost blow away by how powerful the winds were. When he got close he dashed towards lomedex but was quickly thrown back. She must have formed one of those invisible force fields. He walked to lomedex as fast as he could as started hitting It with hes fist. But everytime he'd hit It hes arm would be thrown back. So he decided to press his hands on the force field, he tried hes harderst to keep from being thrown back. Finally hes hands turned blue and he began to sink into the force field. Onthe inside she was playing her harp at a very fast pace like a pro. He placed hes hand on her shoulder. She turned around to looked at him, she had the narrow eyes with the long eyelashes.

"You play very well.Melodey"he gently smilled. She then turned all the way around and fell into hes arms crying.

"Im sorry. Im so, so, so, so sorry!" she was pouring down tears.

The tornado subsided and the winds stopped also. And vironica was'nt frozen anymore she blink a couple of times and fell back In a pond.

"Are you ok?" demyx asked lomedex which was still being held In hes arms.

"Yes..."

"Hey! Looked there a quarter on the ground!" demyx smilled and looked down at the quater. Lomedex did the same.

"And Its on tails!" He looked back at her and smilled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsey: So veronica how are feeling?

Veronica: I'm pissed off and my head hurts!

Chelsey: What are you pissed off about?

Veronica: The fact that THAT girl! Got the room by demyx!

Chelsey: Oh so your jealousy?

Veronica: Your a very nosey girl.

Chelsey: I would'nt call It being nosey. Its more like haveing the ability of learning more about people.


End file.
